Darkness
by TheGreat-Shino
Summary: In this society the way of the warrior was that swords never die, masters do...


**Darkness**

By: TheGreatShino

It was a calm cold day, the wind blew a cool breeze and tree's lightly shuttered calling for the spring. Times were strange... It was a time

of peace, but at the same time it was war. The wind slowly caressed his face, blowing his long hair in every direction. He could see lights

in all of the houses... Family, Happiness, Love. The streets were filled with decorations and lights. Places stayed open later, however the

illusion couldn't cover up the scars of the world. Common courtesy became uncommon, Deeds for others became selfish indulgences. He

could see under the ice, he could see the could, cruel water. Banished from his home, he understood though. His parents had him two

years to early. As the walked towards the village gates a smirk came across his face. He was free, to roam, to train, to do anything. As

the walked through the dead forest he came across a dying warrior. The warrior showed no signs of pain though. Wearing a helmet, the

warriors gender was virtually unknown. "I succeeded..." were the warriors last words as he drew his sword from its hilt and dropped it

on the ground. The boy had walked over to the sword, it was a sign of respect to take a warriors fallen sword. In this society the way of

the warrior was that swords never die, masters do... The boy had also taken the hilt. "The world has shunned me, so shun it I shall! I will

become a warrior..."

7 Years Later

"Your kind ain't welcome in this here town!" A sharp stare hit the man and he had fallen into 3 pieces. _My kind..._ "Well... I guess i should

go then. That guy said he would pay my bill" the boy now man said. He left the small bar he was in. He was in Dim Town. A small town

in the hidden forest village. The town had been terrorized by the warriors of the east. Now they're completely hostile towards all warriors.

"Fucking ninja..." the man said turning around. "You- you are one of them! One of the Eastern Devils" said a young ninja. Most likely 15.

"Look kid, I don't want to kill you..." "I don't plan to die!" the boy said doing a tiger seal. "Big mistake..." Before the youth could even

utter part of the jutsu the warrior was right in front of him. He grabbed the boys hands and threw him about 20 meters away, into a stack

of hay by a horse ranch. The warrior walked away towards the town gates. The youth barely realized what happened to him. He got up

completely unharmed and saw the an walking away. The youth began to follow him. He had no home anymore... The Eastern Devils

killed his mother and father for interfering with a robbery. Soon after they left the towns gates and were in a deep forest, "Go home kid...

I'm not an Eastern Devil." The man said calmly. The youth froze, _How long has he known, _The boy jumped out of a bush and said, "I

have no home... You took it!" "For the last fucken time! I'm not an Eastern-" "How do I know that!" The boy yelled. "One, I actually

have balls... 2 your still alive... and 3 I'M NOT A FUCKEN EASTERN DEVIL!" the man said intensely. Suddenly he was behind the

youth. He hit the back of the boys neck and knocked him out. As the man was walking away it started to snow, "God dammit, the brat

will freeze..." the man said and turned around towards the kid. He kneeled down and picked the kid up and was off. The kid awoke in a

cave with a fire in front of him. "So your finally awake..." said the man, "They killed your family eh?" "Yes..." the kid said looking down.

"People who kill, I don't give a damn about... People who rip families apart! Well thats a different story. Go beck to town kid... Get a

job, and-" "The Devils run my town... If I went back they would kill me for being trash on the street. Please, take me with you! Wherever

you go ta-" "Look kid, I am a warrior, I go from town to town looking for work as a WARRIOR! Warriors walk alone..." The man said

with the same intensity as earlier. "Bull shit... No warrior gets work! The Eastern Devils prevent that. Only rich strong villages don't get

bothered! And they don't need warriors!" The mans eyes widened not in because he was mad, but because he knew the kid was right.

"Fine kid... But were going against The Easter Devils! Don't slow me down!" The man said. "Yes! What is your name?" "Vincent." The

man said, "You?" "I am Sakurai! Mai Sakurai!" "Well then Sakurai! Let's go!" Sakurai nodded and they left the cave. "Sakurai, where is

the Head?" The man said. "This way." he replied. Soon the found a large building. "Let's go pay these fuckers a visit!" "Wait! There are

guards!" Sakurai said. "I know, Sakurai You go Over by that tree! I'll go by the gates!" "Okay!" Vincent walked over to the gate and

was confronted by five men in armor. "Who goes there!" One said. Vincent said nothing, he just smirked and took one step forward.

"AHHH! My Arm!" One suddenly said and fell to the floor holding a bloody stump on his left side. His arm then fell to the ground. The

others looked at Vincent and realized he had a sword drawn. A sword with fresh blood on it. All of the men began doing hand seals and

before they could say anything all of there hands were cut off from the wrist. They all let out screams and fell to there knees. Vincent

finished it by removing all of there heads. "Pathetic..."

"So boy! You still want to fight me!" said a guard to Sakurai as he was on the floor. "No... But I do!" Vincent yelled and came down on

the guard with a crushing heel kick, which shattered the guards skull and broke his neck and spine. "Grab his keys... Let's go!" Vincent

said. "Y-Yes..." Sakurai said getting up from the floor, eyes widened, mouth open.

Please Review on my first chapter... No Flames


End file.
